Twins of Love, Hate and Frustration
by Red-Seeds
Summary: Nobody likes rivals but all of sudden, the 7 heroes are facing 7 guys who look and act EXACTLY LIKE THEM! Do they have a connection with Cronus or do they simply hate the heroes? The team's about to find out the true meaning of love, hate and frustration.
1. First Sense of Unusuality

Nobody likes rivals but all of sudden, the 7 teenagers are facing 7 other teenagers who look and act EXACTLY LIKE THEM! Could they have some connection with Cronus or are they just kids who hate the original guys? The team is about to find out the true meaning of love, hate and frustration.

_First Sense of Unusual Air_

"Did you hear? Seven new students are coming to our school!" Atlanta pulled up a chair so she could sit down.

"Yes, I did," Theresa laid down her comb and ticked off her fingers. "2 girls and 5 boys, all from outside New Olympia."

Jay got up. "Hm, that's an unusual coincidence."

"What do you mean?" Herry asked, devouring some poor cookies and brushing crumbs off his chin and shirt.

"7 new kids are coming to Olympia High. There are 2 girls and 5 boys. There are 7 of us; 2 girls, 5 boys." Jay pointed out.

Archie didn't see what was wrong. "So?"

Jay sighed, amazed on how slow this info was travelling. "Isn't it a bit…strange? The exact number of us is coming to this school."

"Jay's got a point," Theresa nodded.

"To you, Jay's always got a point!" Atlanta cracked. The others, minus Theresa and Jay, laughed along.

Theresa's cheeks flamed brightly which nobody seemed to take notice. "Well, it's true," She insisted. "The numbers are rather strange. Should we talking to Hera about it?"

"I've been thinking about that idea…and I dunno," Odie piped up. "I mean, Hera might know what's going on and tell us. On the other hand, what if Hera's being impersonalized?"

"Getting a bit creative, aren't you, Odie?" Archie nudged his friend.

"Archie's got a point," Atlanta got up from her chair. "You worry too much. Let's just greet these people and see if there's anything suspicious going around."

Theresa looked at her crush. "What do you say, Jay?"

"I think both Atlanta and Odie have good pros and cons-" Jay started but Neil interrupted.

"Why don't we just put this to a vote?" He cried, combing his hair. "I think that's how policemen elect their prime minister."

Odie groaned. "Not just policemen but people too, Neil." Atlanta shook her head. What a jerk, she thought. He can't tell the difference between people and policemen.

"That was lame, Neil," Archie added. "Really lame,"

_The next morning…_

"When were they supposed to arrive again?" Herry asked.

Theresa checked her expensive watch. "After lunch…around 1:00. About 5 minutes from now."

Atlanta crossed and uncrossed her legs as she, her friends and the other people who came to see the new kids, waited nervously in the hallway. "They sure are slow." Neil burst out loud after a long pause.

"OH and that may just be because it's still 3 minutes till 1:00." Archie pointed to the huge school clock looming over their heads.

"2," Jay corrected him, watching the second hand tick by.

"Aren't you guys just excited?" Artemis asked, walking up to them.

Atlanta raised an eyebrow. "You're perky,"

Persephone smiled. "Unusually perky," She said. "We're just glad some new kids are here."

Odie looked at them. "Oh, so nothing strange is going on?" The two goddesses (disguised as teachers) blinked. "Well," Odie added, seeing that the goddesses didn't understand. "There are 5 boys, and 2 girls coming to the school, right?"

Artemis nodded. "Uh-huh,"

"But there are 5 boys of us," Jay finished, getting up from leaning on the wall to lean on a locker next to Theresa "and 2 girls of us. Isn't that just…strange?"

Neither Persephone nor Artemis could answer because at that moment, a boy yelled. "Hey guys, they're coming!"

All eyes of the seven descendants (along with the others) shot towards the huge clock. The second hand was ticking unusually slowly to the number 12 at the top, showing that there was 15 seconds away from 1:00.

Theresa rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, they aren't going to arrive exactly at 1, you know."

"Theresa's got a point," Jay peeled his eyes from the clock and, having no place to stare at, darted around the front hall, trying to find an interesting thing to look at. A couple of popular girls were whispering eagerly about something as when his eyes darted across them, they screamed with delight and started giggling uncontrollably.

Archie, who noticed this, grinned and muttered under his breath "Girls". Atlanta, even though she was also a girl, laughed at this.

"5 seconds," Herry's eyes didn't leave the clock even though Theresa said that the new students weren't going to come exactly at 1:00. "4…3…2…1…"

_Bang!_

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**insert words**


	2. Twins Will Be Twins

_Twins Will Be Twins_

"Whoa!" Archie and Atlanta gasped, balancing themselves on each other. A couple of people screamed and toppled over, Neil squealed as he knocked into a chair and the others who didn't fall wobbled dangerously around.

"Talk about an entrance," Theresa muttered, accepting Jay's hand and got up from the floor, dusting her jeans. "The whole school trembled."

"No kidding," Odie nodded, picking up his glasses which had fallen onto the ground. He then returned his gaze to the front door.

Smoke filled into the front hall and several people coughed as it wafted around them. Seven dissembled figures were clearly visible, walking into the hallway.

Persephone turned to Artemis. "We'd better notify Hera that they came." Artemis nodded and with a smile to the 7 teenagers, the two left the hallway. The team returned their gaze to the door again when the smoke started to disperse slowly. However, the bodies were still well covered up.

The seven shadows sharpened as they drew closer. Then they sort of paused there, hovering in the smoke. Finally, the middle figure nodded and stepped out of the gas.

_Plunk!_ Odie's glasses fell from his stunned face and onto the ground again. The six other teenagers were also astonished as all of the figures began to step out of the smoke as it evaporated.

The middle teenager had long brown hair pulled to a ponytail with streaks of golden brown here and there. He was tall, freckled and wore an orange sweater with brown jeans. But the thing that caught the team was that this guy's face and body shape looked like a twin of Jay. And it didn't stop here.

"Are these guys for real?" Theresa whispered to Atlanta. She only shrugged.

"Stick your finger in their throats and see if they barf?" She suggested, casting a wary glance at the teenager.

The second to come out of the smoke was a beautiful 16-year old Cantonese teenager with extremely long wavy black hair and glasses. She wore a blue tank top and denim jeans. Her face and body shape matched Theresa's perfectly.

Third was a kid with an extremely broad chest and short brown hair and tanned skin. He also had a small splatter of freckles and was snub-nosed. His shirt was black with a white logo on the front and his grey baggy shorts hung just below two huge kneecaps. This guy resembled Herry the most.

Fourth out was a black skinned boy with long dark braided hair brought into a pony-tail. He was short, wore thick rectangular glasses and had a small mouth. His top was green and his pants were brown. His figure was Odie-ish.

Next that came out was another girl. Judging by her size, she seemed to be the youngest of them all and had so many piercings on her ears. Her short blond hair hung just above her ears and she seemed to be chewing on a wad of gum (which wasn't allowed in school). Her wristband was exactly like Atlanta and Neil's, her tank top was blank white and her camouflage baggy pants brought out a sense of bad-girl style. This girl, as you may have guessed, resembled Atlanta.

Sixth was a tall, lanky teenager with long blue hair and a small nose. His grey hoodie hung over his green shorts and on his feet were brown sandals. He had his hands shoved in his pockets to show that he wasn't somebody you would want to tolerate with. This guy resembled (him, I wonder) Archie 100 perfectly.

Last of all was another Chinese teenager. He seemed to be the oldest of them all and had his eyes practically _glued_ to an absurdly expensive crystal pocket mirror. His handsome coffee-cream skinned body was accompanied with a high priced purple silk t-shirt, costly brown leather pants with a shiny black buckle and top of the line red sneakers. He and Neil seemed like two peas in a pot.

Whispers filled the hallways as the seven crossed it. Some faces looked awed, some looked scornful, almost all of the girls looked lustful but none looked surprised like Jay and the others. "This… is unbelievable." Herry commented, staring at his "twin".

"No kidding," Archie shot stunned glances at the guys most resembled as him.

"What do you think we should do?" Odie asked, keeping his voice low so no eavesdropping could be made possible.

Theresa shrugged and started at the Asian image of her. "Ok listen, this is really suspicious but let's just pretend we don't notice anything yet."

"Oh gee, that's going to be pretty hard." Atlanta pointed out with Archie nodding vigorously.

Light footsteps echoed the hall as Hera suddenly appeared, smiling warmly. Everybody silenced at once. "Hello, welcome to Olympus High," She started. "I'm your principal of this school and I hope you'll have a pleasant time here. If you would just follow me to my office, I'll tell you all about this school. Everyone else," Hera suddenly addressed the other students. "Please carry on, Remember, class starts in 30 minutes."

Atlanta whistled softly. "Meeting alert?" She asked Jay.

"You can count on it." He nodded.

In the school grounds, right after group stood underneath a huge shady tree, Neil suddenly burst out. "This isn't right, how is there somebody who can match my own handsome looks?"

"Shut up, Neil," Archie groaned. "You're not the only person concerned here, you know."

"This is really weird," Odie remarked, scratching his head and adjusting his glasses. "Nobody in the world that's not related to somebody else should have the exact same body figure as somebody else. That's totally against the genetic laws. And also, even if that were possible, it's too much of a coincidence for _all_ of us to have duplicates. I wonder what the Gods and Goddesses are playing at."

"Well, they can't be that stupid," Theresa added thoughtfully. "Ok, well, maybe Hades but he's not helping with the running of this school. He's still down there somewhere. Anyways, they must have noticed the striking resemblance between us and those new students."

Archie suddenly noticed that Jay wasn't taking much of the conversation going on. "Hey Jay," He called out, going over and punching him lightly on the shoulder.

The brown haired boy snapped his head up. "What's up Archie?"

"You're quiet," Archie said, frowning in concern. "Too quiet, what's on your mind?"

"Oh, that," Jay leaned on the tree's massive trunk and sighed. "Well, I was thinking about what Odie said and I came to the conclusion that, um, maybe these guys are somehow, er, related to, well, you know-"

He didn't have to continue because at that precise moment, Neil exploded again. "What! I'm NOT going to have a rival competing with my looks and I'm going to make sure of it." He harrumphed, shot them his famous snobby look and ruffled his hair, causing it to stand up.

"But how are you going to stop your, er, 'rival' from beating you?" Atlanta asked, interested. She looked at him with raised eyebrows. Neil wasn't the type to come up with excellent plans and she knew it.

Neil smiled with superiority. "That is," Here he paused for a dramatic effect. "do something about it!"

_Thunk!_ "It's this 'something' that I'm asking you, stupid!" Atlanta cried, frustrated. Apparently, she had punched him on the head hard and caused him to fall onto the grass. Neil winced and grumbled, rubbing his head now stuffed with twigs and leaves ("Geez, why don't any of you watch the hair?").

Sniggering, Archie patted Atlanta on the back. "Nicely done!" He grinned. The others giggled as well.

_Bring!_ "That's the warning bell," Theresa checked her watch. "We've got five minutes. I'll see you at class." She quickly jogged back to the school building.

A whooshing noise greeted Theresa's ears and a redhead whizzed by. "No, I'll see YOU at class."

Herry sighed as he and the others caught up with Theresa. "Why does she have to make everything a competition?" He complained, staring after Atlanta.

**Please R&R, everybody! Thank you!**


End file.
